This is a proposal to support the 2002 Hemostasis Gordon Conference to be held at Colby College in Waterville, MA from July 7-12 2002. This conference has been held since 1973 and has a long-standing tradition of providing a forum for the presentation and discussion of research in the field of hemostasis. Research in this area continues and will continue to have important implications for human health and disease and is a central focus for funding by the NHLBI. The Gordon Research Conference provides an ideal setting for interactions between basic researchers, clinical investigators, and translational physical scientists from academic as well as the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries. The 2002 conference will continue the tradition of presenting the best available cutting edge research in Hemostasis. Topics to be covered during the invited lecture sessions and poster presentations will include: 1) regulation of platelet biosynthesis and megakaryocytopoiesis, 2) mechanisms of platelet signaling and regulation of cytoskeleton, 3) structure and function of coagulation factors, 4) genetics of inherited bleeding and clotting disorders, 5) thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura and the ADAMTS13 protease, 6) new therapeutic approaches to the treatment of thrombosis and hemorrhage, 7) the role of vessel wall in hemostasis, and 8) new genomic and postgenomic approaches to hemostasis. The extensive interactions and discussion that will occur at this conference will help identify new areas and directions for future research.